Battlus
Battlus (Japanese: バトラス Battlus), known as Somek in , is the final of Mt. Battle. He is known as the in Colosseum and in . He is a huge, muscular and one of the strongest Trainers in either game. He can only be battled after the player has defeated the 99 Trainers at Mt. Battle. In battle, he favors , as well as using that are immune to it, either by being , or by having as their Ability. In Pokémon Colosseum, Somek gives the 1200 Poké Coupons upon being defeated, and tells him not to be content with his current level of training and always strive to be better. In Pokémon XD, after his defeat, if the player cleared Mt. Battle in one go without changing their party Pokémon, Battlus offers the player the opportunity to pick one of the three Johto starter Pokémon: , , or . His Pokémon team is one of the strongest in the entire game, as all his Pokémon are at level 70. His strategy revolves around using powerful Pokémon and the move alongside partner Pokémon who are immune to it. Pokémon Pokémon Colosseum |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder m 2.png |size=75px |prize=1200 |class=Mt.BtlMaster |classlink=Mt BtlMaster (Trainer class) |name=Somek |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=noimage.png|prize=N/A|class=Mt BtlMaster|name=Battlus|game=XD|location=Mt. Battle|pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Given away Battlus gives one of these Johto starters away if the player defeats him after conquering the whole mountain without cutting through any floors or touching their PC in the rest zones. To get the other two as well, the player has to battle the whole Mt. Battle again. The three Pokémon are all obtained at level 5 and all have two special attacks: has and , has and , and has and . Quotes Pokémon Colosseum *Before battle :"Welcome! So good of you to come! I'm Somek, the final trainer of Mt. Battle! Now show me the results of your training. Don't hold anything back!" *Being defeated :"Stupendous!" *After being defeated :"This is fantastic! I say fantastic! You had to defeat me! Now, I'd like you to have this!" : :"Congratulations! But don't be content with this! Don't neglect your training!"'' Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness *Before battle :"Very good of you to come. I'm Battlus, the Master of Mt. Battle. Let me test your abilities in the Mt. Battle Colosseum. Who will win, you or I?" *Being defeated :"Magnificent!" *After being defeated :"Magnificent! Yes, truly magnificent! You, being so young, may not understand how I can be so happy about losing. Well, I'm delighted, even ecstatic, that someone so young as you could defeat me. Congratulations. Here are your Poké Coupons for clearing Area 10." :*If all 100 Trainers are defeated with the same party during a single, continuous challenge ::"...Oh, my! You did it! You cleared Mt. Battle entirely without changing your Pokémon once! Your talent is incredible! Without thoroughly knowing and trusting your Pokémon, this feat would have been simply impossible! For your record-setting Pokémon, let me give you these as mementos of your training here at Mt. Battle. They're exclusive Ribbons for commemorating their 100-win streak at Mt. Battle. You can take pride in it!" ::"Also, I would like you to have one of these very special Pokémon. I've been planning to give them to a Trainer who has shown me extraordinary promise. I'm quite proud of them. Here! Choose one!" ::"So, you'll take my ? Raise it with loving care! I want you to never forget the way you feel now. I want you to keep battling on with that feeling in your heart. And one day... I want you to return and defeat me again! I'll be expecting you!" ::*If party and PC boxes are full :::"Oh, my! Both your party and the PC Storage System are full! You can't accept my Pokémon! It's terribly disappointing. On your next challenge, make sure you have room for one more Pokémon. You'll do fine. I'm sure that you will make it back here again. I'll be expecting you!" :*If all 100 Trainers are defeated with different parties or during multiple challenges ::"Promise me that you'll keep getting stronger and better. I hope you'll betray my expectations by surpassing them!" Names Category:Game characters Category:Colosseum characters Category:XD characters Category:Male characters Category:Battle facility leaders Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Duelas ja:バトラス zh:巴特拉斯